AIM at Bloors
by Angels Concerning
Summary: The Endowed and their friends and family set up an Instant Messaging System. Secrets come out and hilarity ensures, all normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AIM at Bloor's

**So every good story has to have an AIMing story, so here's one for Charlie Bone.**

-**Bird-girl **has just signed in-

-**Yourgerbilsayshi** has just signed in-

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Hi Em

**Bird-girl: **Heya Billy. How are you?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **I'm good thanks, Charlie's invited me over again. What about you?

**Bird-girl: **I'm having all the joys of watching Charlie's uncle make out with my aunt on the sofa...

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **I feel for you Em. That sounds like... fun?

**Bird-girl: **-snorts- yeah right Billy

-**Thebookkeeper** has just signed in-

-**Worldscoolestuncle** has just signed in-

**Thebookkeeper: **Emma, that was very unladylike.

**Bird-girl:** Nope I didn't get that from you.

**Worldscoolestuncle: **Emma, say sorry to your aunt!!!

**Bird-girl: **help, they're ganging up on me!!!

-**Bird-girl** has just signed out-

-**Floatingface **has just signed in-

**Floatingface: **Hey Uncle Payton, Miss Ingledew, Billy. Why did Emma disappear?

**Worldscoolestuncle: **Hey there Charlie-boy. I have no idea why Emma disappeared.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **That's so not true!!! Charlie Miss Ingledew and your Uncle Payton were making out in front of Emma and then they started ganging up against her!!!

**Floatingface: **No way!!!

**Thebookkeeper:** I believe that is an incorrect retelling of events.

**Floatingface: **-gasps-Poor Em, if you guys ever do that here I'm setting Grandma Bone on you.

**Worldscoolestuncle:** You wouldn't.

**Floatingface:** I would.

**Worldscoolestuncle:** Wouldn't

**Floatingface: **Would!!!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Hey guys, we get it. –shakes head- it's just wrong man, just plain wrong.

**Floatingface: **Sorry Uncle Payton but I'm with Billy here.

**Thebookkeeper: **Do I get a say in this?

**Floatingface: **Sorry Miss Ingledew, but no. And Uncle Payton?

**Worldscoolestuncle: **Yes Charlie

**Floatingface: **You should change your name to 'worldsuncoolestuncle' if you're going to do stuff like that!!!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **-nods appreciatively- Come on Charlie, let's go and find Em.

**Floatingface: **Sure Billy.

-Sure Billy.

-**Yourgerbilsayshi** has just signed out-

-**Floatingface** has just signed out-

**Worldscoolestuncle: **What did I say!?!

**Thebookkeeper: ** I'm not sure. Why don't we go back to the sofa?

**Worldscoolestuncle: **You know that's not a bad idea.

-**Thebookkeeper **has just signed out-

-**Worldscoolestuncle** has just signed out-

-**Bird-girl **has just signed in-

**Bird-girl: **Arggg!!! They're back!!!

-**Bird-girl** has just signed out-


	2. Chapter 2

-**Dramastar** has just signed in-

-**Yourgerbilsayshi** has just signed in-

-**Laurenlovesme** has just signed in-

**Dramastar:** Sander, Billy! Wow Sanders, Lauren said I love you?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Hey Liv, congratulations Sander!

**Laurenlovesme: **What are you two on about?

**Dramastar: **Other than the obvious?

**Laurenlovesme:** If it was obvious then I wouldn't need to ask.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Um, Lauren must have said I love you...

**Laurenlovesme: **What gave you that idea?

**Dramastar: **Pst, Billy, I think Sanders finally lost it.

**Laurenlovesme: **Pst, Liv, I heard that!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Heard what Sander?

**Laurenlovesme: **What Liv said to you.

**Dramastar:** But I didn't say anything.

**Laurenlovesme: **Yes you did, I heard you. You told Billy you thought I'd lost it.

**Dramastar: **Lost what?

**Laurenlovesme: **I don't know, you said it!

**Dramastar: **No I didn't.

**Laurenlovesme: **Yes you did.

**Dramastar: **Uh, no I didn't.

**Laurenlovesme: **You did, you did, you did! I heard you say it!!!

**Dramastar: **If I said it don't you think I'd remember. I'm telling you I didn't say anything!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **I didn't hear her say anything either.

**Laurenlovesme: **Wait, what? I know what it is, you guys are ganging up on me!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Your acting like this is a conspiracy.

**Laurenlovesme: **It is, I knew it!

**Dramastar: **No it isn't. I'm really worried about you Sander.

**Yourgerbilsayshi:** Yeah me too, this isn't like you. Something's not right.

**Laurenlovesme: **Wait, you're telling the truth... I'm going mad! Oh no, what am I going to do?

**Dramastar:** I don't know. I mean you could start by talking to a doctor or something.

**Laurenlovesme: **Yes, that's where I'll start. Thank you guys.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Yeah. No problem. Anytime.

**Dramastar: **Yeah, like Billy said. We're just worried about you Sander!

**Laurenlovesme: **Thanks guys. Got to go, be back soon!

-**Laurenlovesme** has just signed out-

**Dramastar: **-Falls about laughing- Oh my goodness, that was so funny.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **-Rolls onto the floor laughing-

**Dramastar:** Nice work Billy, who knew you were such a natural.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Why thank you.

-**Spikyhairedkid** has just signed in-

**Dramastar: **Hey Tanc!

**Yourgerbilsayshi:** How's it hanging man?

**Spikyhairedkid: **Yo Liv, and Billy, nice work but you missed out the hand movement.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **-Hangs head in shame- I'm sorry.

**Spikyhairedkid: **No problem, there's always next time right?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **-Starts smiling- Yeah, thanks. So, does anyone know where Em, Gabriel, Fidelio or Charlie are?

**Spikyhairedkid: **I might. And why haven't you asked after Sander?

**Dramastar: **-Starts laughing again-

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **-Falls off chair again laughing-

-**Bird-girl** has just signed in-

**Spikyhairedkid: **Um, did I miss something?

**Bird-girl: **Hey guys, hey Tanc. What makes you think you missed something?

-**Wheresmywillawonka **has just signed in-

**Spikyhairedkid: **I ask after Sander and they start rolling on the floor laughing.

**Wheresmywillywonka: **Hey peeps! Who's rolling on the floor laughing?

**Bird-girl: **Billy and Liv!

**Wheresmywillywonka: **Liv's found a new partner in crime then.

**Dramastar: **To dam right I have Charlie Bone!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Promise you won't tell.

**Spikyhairedkid: **What?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Promise you won't tell on us.

**Wheresmywillywonka: **And then you'll tell us what's going on.

**Dramastar: **Billy, what are you doing?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **We need help, we can't do this on our own. And it's too funny to keep to ourselves!

**Spikyhairedkid: **What's so funny?

**Dramastar: **Okay, but you have to promise not to tell!

**Bird-girl: **Sure, I won't tell... unless you're going to blow up a national monument or something.

**Dramastar: **Try, or something, but I'll guess that'll do.

**Bird-girl: **Thank you. Now will you tell us?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Charlie and Tanc have to promise to.

**Wheresmywillywonka: **Fine, I promise.

**Spikyhairedkid: **Yeah... me too. As long as you haven't set fire to any of my artwork, or something.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Try or something.

**Bird-girl: **I'm worried, what have you guys done?

**Dramastar: **Okay, so we might have convinced Sander that he's mad.

**Spikyhairedkid: **-Snorts- Nice work guys!

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Yeah?

**Spikyhairedkid: **Yeah, I'm so helping you on this later!

**Dramastar: **Yeah?

**Spikyhairedkid: **Totally. And I know Sander better than anyone, so...

**Dramastar: **-Cackles with evil laughter-

**Wheresmywillywonka: **Getting warmed up for the Christmas production already Liv? Sounds good, I'm in.

**Bird-girl: **This seems a little harsh.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Sorry Em but you know, it is funny.

**Dramastar: **Come on Em!!!

**Bird-girl: **Alright, but I'm not telling him I think he's mad.

**Dramastar: **You're a legend Emma!

**Bird-girl: **Thanks, I think. Should we tell the others?

**Wheresmywillywonka: **Yeah, what about tomorrow at the Pet's Cafe?

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Yeah, Sanders got a date with Lauren.

**Spikyhairedboy: **We could get Lauren in on this as well!

**Dramastar: **We could?

**Spikyhairedboy: **Yup, leave it to me.

**Bird-girl: **I have to go. Tea-time, Bye!

**Spikyhairedboy: **Bye Em!

-**Bird-girl** has just signed out-

**Spikyhairedboy: **I should go and convince Lauren to join in. Bye!

-**Spikyhairedboy** has just signed out-

**Wheresmywillywonka: **Brilliant plan. We should all go though.

**Dramastar: **Thanks, and your right. Night.

**Yourgerbilsayshi: **Bye bye.

**Wheremywillywonka: **Later!

-**Wheresmywillywonka **has just signed out-

-**Yourgerbilsayshi **has just signed out-

-**Dramastar **has just signed out-

----

**A/N: A big thank you to ShadowRose18 for her name suggestions. Are these names any better? I don't know, anyway, thank you for all the support so far! Let me know what you think of this chapter please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-**Spikyhairedboy **has just signed in-

-**Sanderrocks** has just signed in-

**Spikyhairedboy: **Hey Lauren!

**Sanderrocks:** Sup Tanc. Have you seen Sander?

**Spikyhairedkid: **Yeah, it's about Sander that I wanna talk to you about.

**Sanderrocks: **Oh yeah?

**Spikyhairedkid: **Yeah.

**Sanderrocks: **Spit it out Tanc, I wanna go find my boyfriend.

**Spikyhairedkid: **Y'okay-doky. So we might be pulling a joke on Sander.

**Sanderrocks: **Is this to warn me to take an umbrella with me tomorrow?

**Spikyhairedkid: **Naw, no risk of that. At least not from me!

**Sanderrocks: **Tancred!!!

**Spikyhairedkid: **Yeah right, focus. So um, some friends of mine and Sander's were messing around with him and made him think he was mad.

**Sanderrocks: **Okay.

**Spikyhairedkid: **And well, we were going to carry on that joke so... you want in?

**Sanderrocks: **Do I want to make my boyfriend think he's barmy? Hum, let me think about that one... No!

**Spikyhairedkid: **Shut up and listen Lauren.

**Sanderrocks: **So start talking then.

**Spikyhairedkid: **We were going to make him think he was, away with the fairies so to speak, for a few weeks and then pull the cat out of the bag on April fool's day!

**Sanderrocks: **Hum...

**Spikyhairedkid: **You don't really have to do it if you don't want to. We just thought it would be quite funny, and I didn't think you'd want to miss out.

**Sanderrocks: **No I like it. Short and sweet and simple. I'm impressed Tanc. I'm in.

**Spikyhairedkid: **Really? Wow, thanks Lauren. If you talk to Liv she can give you more information.

**Sanderrocks: **Okay thanks. I have to go now. See you soon!

-**Sanderrocks **has just signed out-

**Spikyhairedkid: **This is going to be easier that taking candy from a baby!

-**Spikyhairedkid **has just signed out-

--

-**Lookintomyeyes** has just signed in-

-**Nightmonster** has just signed in-

**Nightmonster: **So what the plan boss?

**Lookintomyeyes: **Asa.

**Nightmonster: **Yeah?

**Lookintomyeyes: **Shut up.

**Nightmonster: **Okay.

(A few minutes of silence)

**Nightmonster: **So, Manfred, what do you think they're up to?

**Lookintomyeyes: **What did I just tell you?

**Nightmonster: **Um, to shut up.

**Lookintomyeyes: **Yes, that's right. So why haven't you?

**Nightmonster: **Oo, oo, because I thought I had a valid question to ask.

**Lookintomyeyes: **Actually you're right it was a good question. No I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out.

**Nightmonester: **I can't wait.

-**Lookintomyeyes** has just signed out-

**Nightmonster: **Mwahhaha

-**Nightmonster** has just signed out-

**A/N: Short and sweet. No I have no plans of dragging it out until April but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be funny. **

**Just to say a big thank you to everyone who had encouraged this. You rule!**

**(Woooo, I was finally able to upload this, thank ye fanfiction :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

-**Dramastar** has just signed in-

-**Sanderrocks** has just signed in-

**Dramastar**: Hey Lauren. Has Tanc talked to you?

**Sanderrocks**: Yeah he has. And I'm in! Tanc said to talk to you for more information.

**Dramastar**: Right, yes. So we mad Sander think he's going mad by basically calling him paranoid.

**Sanderrocks**: So basically I say something then pretend I didn't?

**Dramastar**: Yeah, that's pretty much it!

**Sanderrocks**: LOL, We're so evil!!!

**Dramastar**: Watch me cackle with evil laughter!

**Sanderrocks: **Okay, cackle with evil laughter then...

**Dramastar: **Mwahahahaha, Mwhahahaha, Mwhahaha *dissolves into coughing*

**Sanderrocks: **I guess that was okay...

**Dramastar: **Okay?

**Sanderrocks: **Yup, okay.

**Dramastar: **Only okay?

**Sanderrocks: **Yes. Only okay.... *looks nervous*

**Dramastar: ***Annoyed*

**Sanderrocks: **Ummm, on second thoughts it was amazing!!!

**Dramastar: **Really? Good.

**Sanderrocks: **Yeah, I'm glad we've got that cleared up. *laughs nervously*

**Dramastar: **Yes, me too.

**Sanderrocks: **So... ummm

**Dramastar:** We can be friends now

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. I'm going to try and be friends with as many of my fans as possible.

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. But I think it will be difficult.

**Sanderrocks: **Oh,really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. Because I will have so many fans.

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. I'm so very talented, how can it not be.

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. And everyone wants to get close to the star...

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. Well, that's what you see on the television right?

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. I think. They all crowd around them don't they?

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Yes. Really!!! Honestly Lauren, you sound like a parrot.

**Sanderrocks: **Oh, really?

**Dramastar: **Lauren!!!!!! *annoyed*

**Sanderrocks: **Okay, I'm back, sorry about that.

**Dramastar: ***still annoyed* Where have you been, out of space???

**Sanderrocks: ***confused*No, I went downstairs a few minutes ago to get a drink.

**Dramastar: ***getting angry* In which case you can type from downstairs can you!!!

**Sanderrocks: **No.

**Dramastar: **So who was I talking to?

**Sanderrocks: **Ah. What did he say?

**Dramastar: **What did who say?

**Sanderrocks: **My parrot.

**Dramastar: **Wait, all that annoying repeating was your parrot.

**Sanderrocks: **Yup, I taught him how to type!

**Dramastar: **And why would you do that?

**Sanderrocks: **Give me a, T, an A, an L, E, N give me a T CONTEST!

**Dramastar: **Oh, right.

**Sanderrocks: **Ah. Okay, I'll teach him how to say something else.

**Dramastar: **You do that, but I thought you were acting a little... unLaurenish...

**Sanderrocks: **Funny that

**Dramastar: **LOL

**Sanderrocks: **Anyway, I should probably go to tea about now...

**Dramastar: **Okay, you do that... leave me here. All on my own...

**Sanderrocks: **Don't even try it Olivia!

**Dramastar: **Would it work?

**Sanderrocks: **Is your name Lysander Sage?

**Dramastar: **Uh... n-o

**Sanderrocks: **Then, definitely not.

**Dramastar: **But how do you know Lysanders not just using my account? And I'm Lysander now?

**Sanderrocks: **Because you wouldn't have asked for my help in making him seem mad, and you just confessed it.

**Dramastar: **No I didn't!!!

**Sanderrocks: **Don't try it on me Liv. Now I have to go.

**Dramastar: **Try what on you? Uh... babe?

**Sanderrocks: **Byyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Dramastar: **No, don't go please. Don't leave me on my own!!! I'll do anything, anything!!!

-**Sanderrocks** has signed out-

**Dramastar: **Fine, be like that then. See if I care.

**Dramastar: **Wait, no I do care. Please come back!!!

-**Nightmonster** has just signed in-

**Dramastar: **And suddenly I feel an urge to go.

**Nightmonster: **Oh, come on. Don't be like that, I'm nice really!

**Dramastar: **I believe that about as much as I believe that Manfred's really a mummy's boy.

**Nightmonster: **He is, how did you know that though? He doesn't exactly go around talking about it...

**Dramastar: **Well... there's this guy called Charlie. And I have to go.

-**Dramastar** has just signed out-

**Nightmonster: **Uh... what just happened?

-**Nightmonster** has just signed out-

* * *

_Sorry this took me so long to write. I lost internet connection for ages, who knew it could be so difficult to find any form of wireless... Anyway, that's no excuse. And it's rubbish. My bad, but it's something. I hope you like (: Also I was waiting until I had the new book, but I got it today from my cousin so as soon as I've finished it expect a lot more updates!!!_


End file.
